


Day 9 of Write Every Day in November (A Good Soilder)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [9]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Steve if helping Tony get into the best shape of his life, but at the end of the run Tony's too tired walk back. Steve surprises him in several different ways.





	

Tony was breathing hard as he ran through the park. Steve insisted he needed to get into shape in case he ever had to fight without his suite. Tony would never admit it, but he had a point. Still he had always been more of brain than brawn kind of guy. He did in fact exercise, but Steve was insistent that he needed to be at his best. Tony would admit that because he was trying to juggle running a company, and saving the world he was starting to slack on his workout routine.  
  
Finally Steve stopped and Tony did the same. He bent his knees and put his hands on them while he gasped. "Good job, but we still have to walk back."  
  
The genius groaned and between his panting stated: "go on without me. I can't move another step."  
  
Steve was quiet for a second before he hefted the engineer off the ground and over his shoulder. "A good solider never leaves a man behind."  
  
Tony was so shocked by Steve's actions that it took a minute to realize what he said. "Did you just quote toy story?"  
  
The other man laughed. "Clint showed it to me. Said it would resonate with me since Woody's world changes and he has to learn to get along with the arrogant spaceman."  
  
Tony laughed. "Yeah never though about it like that. Hey, how about you put me down and we call Happy?"  
  
Steve paused before putting Tony down.  
  
"Thank you" Tony said and called happy. He talked to his bodyguard who assured him he'd be there as soon as possible. Tony was quiet for a minute before saying. "So were you born with that ass or is that the super solider serum."  
  
Steve was shocked and his mouth opened before he closing it. Than he smiled. "serum, but there's one thing that stayed the same and I'm sure you could appreciate it."  
  
Tony's eyes sparkled. "Does sex count as exercise?"  
  
Steve chuckled. "You know it just might.


End file.
